masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment Guide (Mass Effect 3)
This guide details how important collectibles such as weapons, armor, intel, Citadel mission items, and mods can be acquired throughout Mass Effect 3 without giving away story elements. Upgrades by Location/Mission Priority: Mars #M-92 Mantis: Picked up in front of a dead soldier soon after leaving shuttle. #Ariake Technologies Gauntlets: Picked up near console that opens the first door back outside #M-4 Shuriken: Picked up past console that opens the first door back outside, is located near a med-kit #Kassa Fabrications Chestplate: Picked up outside next to a ladder back up #SMG Scope Upgrade: Located to the right of the stairs you descend in the dark room you enter from the outside, near the kitchen #SMG Ultralight Materials: Located near a body in the area after watching the security footage #Sniper-Rifle Extended Barrel: Found in the sterilization room on a table; angle the sterilizing lasers so that you can reach this item #Shotgun High-Caliber Barrel: Found in the sterilization room #Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod: Located in a closet near the console at the tram station #M-15 Vindicator: Located at the other end of the tram station, in a closet at the back-left #Shotgun Shredder Mod: Located near the Vindicator, in a closet at the back-right of the other end of the tram station Upgrades by Item Type Armor N7 Armor *'Set'- Acquired automatically after Prologue: Earth Ariake Technologies *'Gauntlets'- Located near console before heading back outside for the first time in Priority: Mars Kassa Fabrications *'Chestplate'- Located near the ladder leading up after going back outside for the first time in Priority: Mars Inferno Armor *'Set'- Available on the Citadel after Priority: Mars at Kassa Fabrications Assault Rifles *'M-8 Avenger'- Acquired at the end of Prologue: Earth, near the comm station *'M-15 Vindicator'- Acquired at the end of the tram station in Priority: Mars, in a closet to the back left Pistols *'M-3 Predator'- Acquired automatically at the beginning of Prologue: Earth *'M-77 Paladin'- Acquired at Spectre Requisitions on the Citadel after Priority: Mars Shotguns *'M-23 Katana'- Acquired automatically at the beginning of Priority: Mars *'M-11 Wraith'- Acquired at Spectre Requisitions on the Citadel after Priority: Mars Sniper Rifle *'M-92 Mantis'- Located near the dead soldier seen after getting off the shuttle on Priority: Mars *'Black Widow'- Acquired at Spectre Requisitions on the Citadel after Priority: Mars Submachine Guns *'M-4 Shuriken' Located near console before going back outside the first time in Priority: Mars Assault Rifle Mods Assault Rifle Stability Damper *'Assault Rifle Stability Damper I'- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Assault Rifle Magazine *'Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade I'-- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Pistol Mods Pistol Magazine Upgrade *'Pistol Magazine Upgrade I'- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Pistol Melee Stunner *'Pistol Melee Stunner I'- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Pistol Piercing Mod *'Pistol Piercing Mod I'- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Shotgun Mods Shotgun High-Caliber Barrel *'Shotgun High-Caliber Barrel I'- Located in the decontamination room on a table in Priority: Mars Shotgun Shredder Mod *'Shotgun Shredder Mod I'- Located in a closet at the back-right of the other end of the tram station in Priority: Mars Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip *'Shotgun Spare Thermal Clip I'- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Sniper Rifle Mods Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod *'Sniper Rifle Concentration Mod I'- Located after avoiding the turret's fire and reaching the tram controls in Priority: Mars Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel *'Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel I'- Located on a table in the sterilization room in Priority: Mars; the lasers must be angled properly in order to reach this mod Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip *'Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip I'- Available at Kassa Fabrications after Priority: Mars Submachine Gun Mods SMG Scope *'SMG Scope I'- In the dark room entered after going outside again in Priority: Mars, to the right of the stairs near the kitchen SMG Ultralight Materials *'SMG Ultralight Materials I'- Located near a body in the area that is entered after watching the security footage in Priority: Mars Medi-Gel Capacity Medi-Gel Capacity I- Can be bought on the Citadel after Priority: Mars at Huerta Hospital Intel *'Armor Modkit'- Gained after leaving the Citadel for the first time